Tattooed on My Mind
by Red-phoenix-016
Summary: A short moment under the rain made Sasuke realize Sakura is becoming part of him and making his world turn upside down...


**Disclaimer: **First of all, I do NOT own Naruto!!(Bows) Thank you very much! Now enjoy reading and please I beg you! Send me your reviews about this or your comments! Thanks!Chow!!

Tattooed on My Mind

By: Red- Phoenix-016

"I did it!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled as he jumps up and down, his blonde hair following his moves. "I did it Kakashi-sensei! I really did it!"

        "Yes Naruto you manage to do the stealth technique but you forgot something." Kakashi answered while rubbing his chin, his eye lazily looks at Naruto. "You still haven't figure out how to release the right amount of chakra and by that, the enemy can spot your location easily, therefore making the technique useless."

        Naruto stopped jumping and started to reason out. "But what about Sasuke? Even he can't perfect controlling his chakra so that makes the two of us!!"

        "Yeah but it's not as worse as yours…"

        "What?"

        "Oh nothing!" Kakashi said while changing the topic but Naruto was bragging that he's 10 times better than Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Sakura greeted Sasuke happily while he pretended not to hear her and continue on his training the stealth technique Kakashi-sensei taught.

        Finding any topics, Sakura blurted out. "I overheard Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's conversation. Sensei said you have some trouble controlling your chakra so I was wondering if would it be okay if I help you out…"

        Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sakura, would you mind? I'm practicing here so I think it would be best if you do the same. Now if you had just perfect the technique, so what? How about you find some place else and learn other jutsus neh? You may be the best when it comes to controlling chakra but it's worthless when you don't know enough jutsus."

        Sakura's smile faded and it was obvious she was hurt. "Ummm…okay then." She said forcing a smile and went away.

        After 3 hours of training, Naruto and Sasuke sat down, sweat all over their face, both gasping for air. Sakura sat between them, holding a bottle of water, offering it to Sasuke. "I thought you might be thirsty so I took some water on the spring nearby."

        Sasuke thought for a moment before taking the bottle, then said nothing.

        "Hey! How come he always get some special treatment here? How come I don't have water also? Huh Sakura?" Naruto protested.

        "That's because you're a jerk and he's not!" Sakura answered. Probably her inner Sakura told her so.

        After he finished drinking, Sasuke handed the bottle to Sakura and Sakura handed it to Naruto.

        "Finally some water!" Naruto said and opened the bottle, only to find out it was totally empty, well except for the small drop. This made him steamed up.

        "Here Sasuke-kun." Sakura offered a towel and Sasuke, without hesitation, took it but still not saying a word. Sakura giggled and stood up.  "I'll go look for Kakashi-sensei." Then she took off.

        Naruto stared at Sasuke curiously. He did this for about 5 minutes.

        "Would you stop looking at me? Go on with that you're on the right way for a smacked bottom." Sasuke said angrily while looking angrily at the blonde boy.

        Naruto scratched his head and continued on staring at Sasuke. "I was just checking if you're a real human or not…"

        "Where did that come from?" Sasuke said with his usual, icy tone.

        Naruto lied on the grass and put his arms below his head and started to gaze at the bluish thing on top of them. The clouds were moving fast. "Well because you don't act like a human. All you do all day is just sitting in one corner and snooze off or if not, probably out training, or just vice versa. I mean, don't you know how to smile?"

        Sasuke brushed off that question but Naruto continued. "And another thing, I mean c'mon Sasuke we're boys and I'm your friend and you know you can trust me so…you know…we should start thinking about girls. Especially you. You've been chased by girls all your life and don't tell me you do not like any of them…"

        "Look! I don't like girls chasing me okay? Second, I don't like anyone. End of the story!" Sasuke angrily said, putting a tone in the end.

        There was a moment of silence then Naruto started again.

        "You're lucky."

        "Feh. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what I've been through."

        "Yeah and that's my point. I really don't know exactly what happened to ya…"

        "Don't even think asking about it."

        "I know." Naruto replied and continues on. "What I know is z all dark and gloomy and all so why not put it behind ya for a change?"

        "It's not that easy to put it behind me especially when it includes the memory of my family." Feeling that it was getting too personal, Sasuke continued. "Aah! Stop asking me questions!"

        "Oh yeah Sasuke? It's also not easy not knowing your parents and grew up that everybody hates ya." Naruto object.

        Sasuke was murmuring to himself and the only word Naruto heard is "Balderdash."

        "You know Sasuke, I know it's hard when you think about your past so why not take a life?" I'm absolutely positively sure people will support ya, unlike me. You have a gift you know? You have the talent, and you have the looks so why not start a new life? My piece of advice to ya, find someone you will love and will love you. There are plenty out there. That includes Sakura."

        Sasuke froze at Naruto's last statement. Sasuke was sure Naruto doesn't mean anything about that and he's just trying to speak his mind like a kid. But why the hell did he froze when he heard Sakura's name.

        The weather might have felt Sasuke's feelings because the wind became strong and the sky became dark.

        Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared with Sakura at his side, still wearing her usual cheerful smile.

        "Okay gang. Since the weather is changing and I don't think it'll be good if we stay here, I'll dismiss you early today. But tomorrow we'll meet again. Same time, same place. I'll see if you have mastered the jutsu or not. Chow!" and with a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared.

        "See ya guys later! I'm off to get some Ramen before it closes. Boy! Am I starving!" Naruto waved goodbye and started to run.

        There was a soft roar of thunder signaling it will rain in any moment.

        "Good thing I brought my umbrella." Sakura said cheerfully and opened her green umbrella. Sasuke stared at her. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun?"

        "err…nothing. It's just…your umbrella matches the color of your eyes." Sasuke said blankly but this made Sakura blush, making her feel as if she's on cloud nine.

        Big drops of water started to fall from the sky.

        "ummm…Sasuke-kun, you could share my umbrella if you want." Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then he finally gave in.

        "I'm only doing this because I don't want to ruin my new shirt so don't think anything else." He warned her but it wasn't cold, or scary.

        "(Laughs) I know, I know. Don't worry." She answered. The rain poured heavily, like a thousand needles that almost pierced the umbrella. It started to flood on the road, causing mud and paddle to scatter everywhere.

        They were almost near Sasuke's house when Sakura started out. "Oh I hate when this happens. The road becomes very slippe-rrrrryyyyyy!" Sakura slipped. She tugs on the right sleeve of Sasuke to prevent herself from falling but it ripped halfway making her fall. Good thing Sasuke's moves are fast. His hands where at her waist, Sakura's left hand was still clutching the ripped sleeve of Sasuke while her right was holding the umbrella.

        This was the moment. She was looking at his face while he was looking at her face. Sakura didn't even mind when she accidentally let go of the umbrella, making both of them wet.

        Sasuke was staring at her. How could he have notice just now? His heart beating fast and it hurts his chest. He looked at those emerald green eyes. It was like diamonds, no, more precious than diamonds. He looked at the wet pink-haired girl that almost chase her around and annoys him and now, he holds her gently. Like she was a material that is very fragile.

        It took them almost 8 minutes to realize their position. Sakura was first to make the move.

        "Sorry about that." She said while tucking the wet hair on her face to her ear, her face as red as ever.

        "You should…you should be…be more careful next time." Sasuke answered, his voice was shaking. Even he himself could not explain why he was shaking. Was it because of what happened earlier or maybe because of the cold rain? He felt his stomach lurch as if a large worm was slithering in it.

        Sasuke looked at his ripped sleeve.

        Sakura took her umbrella again and finally realizing what she has done, she quickly apologized. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to…" Her heart was beating fast. It was because of his shirt that Sasuke walked with her in the first place. She wanted to cry.

        "I really didn't mean to…I swear…"

        "It's okay…" Sasuke replied quietly.

        What? Sasuke wasn't mad? It's okay? Sakura was really surprise.

        "O…okay. But let me fix that for you. I have my sewing kit at home so please wait for me here while I get it…"

        "My mom used to have a sewing kit also. Let's go to my place then. Your house is two blocks away while mine is two steps away…" Sasuke said calmly. Sakura didn't answer.

Sasuke's house was dark. Sasuke took a match and a candle near the door and lit it. Sakura entered the house, still soaking wet. Even though nobody's home, it was still warm and comfortable.

        "You…you sleep here? Alone?" Sakura asked while shivering because of cold. Sasuke grunted which Sakura thought of a yes. Her eyes rolled from left, to right. Up and down. It was almost empty. She wasn't paying attention to Sasuke so she jerked when he offered some wardrobe.

        "These are my mom's night gowns. Wear it and just hang your clothes there." He pointed near the candlelight.

        "Thank you…but I think I'll go home tonight…"

        "Can't you see the weather? It's impossible for you to go out there so do what I said. It's for your own good." Sasuke said sternly but it was soft. Sakura went to the bathroom to change and when she came out, she saw Sasuke holding a thread and a needle, still in his wet clothes. He was trying to put the thread into the needle's eye but failed. Sakura can see his patience wearing out. "This is the only thing Sasuke doesn't know how." She thought then approached him.

        "You know that would be a woman's job." Sakura took the thread and needle from him. She put the end of the needle to her mouth then shot it at the needle's eye. "Just give me your shirt and I'll handle the rest."

        Sasuke had no choice so he took of his shirt. And gave it to Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking at his body. It wasn't thin, it wasn't bulky either but he sure works out to keep that abs going. Then she started sewing the sleeve.

        Sasuke went to the bathroom also to change to dry clothes and when he came out, he saw his shirt hanging near her clothes, already fixed. He then look for Sakura and found her sitting beside the table, drinking coffee.

        "Want some?"

        "Nah. I don't like caffeine."

        Sakura wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She wasn't happy or sad. She was nervous. But the feeling that Sasuke talks to her lift her spirits up. Sasuke rarely talk to her and if he does, it is because she's annoying him or to tell her to shut up. At least now she knows Sasuke doesn't like coffee. The first thing she knew about his likes and dislikes.

        Seeing that there was only one sleeping bag…

        "You sleep in there." Sasuke said and went near the window and sat beside the candle, and in his usual, Sasuke position.

        "Where will you sleep?" Sakura asked.

        "Here." Sasuke answered but his eyes were shut.

        "There?"

        "Look, can I turn the lights off now? I can't sleep when there is a light." Sasuke said.

        "Two points! First, he doesn't like coffee and next, he doesn't want the lights on when he sleeps." Inner Sakura thought.

        "Me too…you can turn it off now."

        With his point finger and his thumb, he pinch the small light the candle created and for a second, darkness traveled in.

        "Sasuke-kun?"

        "neh?"

        "Don't you…don't you get scared? You're all alone here and it's dark. Don't you get scared if you were attack by enemies?"

        "The word scared is not included in my vocabulary."

        "Oh…okay…good night then…" Sakura said and she rolled to find a comfortable position.

        "Sakura?"

        "Yes??"

        "…are you…are you comfortable out there?"

        "Huh? Oh yes. Very much comfortable…"

        "Now don't you lie to me…"

        "ummm…okay you got me…I'm a little cold…"

        There wasn't any reply so Sakura thought he was fast asleep. Just then, an arm slipped over her waist. She wasn't facing the man who had his arms wrapped around her so she started to panic. (And even though she was facing the man, she can't see it 'cause it's very dark.)

        "It's alright it's only me." Sasuke's voice came out of nowhere.

        Sakura was surprised! Sasuke? Beside her? My god! Is this a dream? To prove it wasn't, Sakura rolled to face him.

        Another moment happened by accident. As she rolled, her lips touched his. Even though it was dark, they were sure they both look surprise, but none of them didn't want to make any move. There lips touched each other but nothing happened. They felt each other's breath but nothing happened. Only there lips touch.

        Just then Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him and it happened. "The magic kiss" Sasuke kissed Sakura. It was dark so even though he open his eyes, all he can see is the darkness the almost blind him so he prefer to close his eyes. It was like a dream. Then he stopped.

        Sakura wasn't sure what happened. But she loved it so she decided to return the kiss back. They hug each other tightly, firm but gentle, wishing that this night wouldn't last…

        Sakura woke up that morning. Even though she knows it was daylight already, she kept her eyes shut. She wished she hadn't wake up. She had a dream. And boy it was a good one! She wished it was real. If not, she would prefer to be in dreamland than in reality.

        She was about to stood up when she felt something over her waist. She opened her eyes. The rays of the sun made her sight blurry. She reached on what was around her waist and found it was an arm. She tried to take it off and someone groaned telling her not to. She looked beside her and found the man of her dreams.

        "Did you have a good night sleep?" Sasuke asked her sleepily.

        "Uh huh…" She replied lazily. "What time is it?"

        "07:25. we still have an hour." Sasuke replied looking at his watch.

        With that, Sakura slump back. Few minutes later, Sasuke stood up. 15 minutes later, Sakura followed. Nobody said a word. Sakura took a cup of coffee while Sasuke only ate bread and water. After eating, Sakura took her clothes. It was already dry so she headed through the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she was dressed, refreshed and already combing her long pink hair. Nobody said a word. Sasuke took his clothes and went to the bathroom. 7 minutes later, he came out and found Sakura already gone.

        "She would probably be bragging about what happened last night to Ino, or maybe to Naruto." Sasuke thought. A cartoon picture appeared in his head. Sakura telling everybody what happened and then the crowd cheers, then the picture disappeared. Sasuke sighed. The heat of the sun was warm, unlike the rain but not as warm as her breath, her skin. She was warmer than a blanket, sweeter than a candy. Her voice was like song to his ears, but it was only last night. Probably, when he arrives, Sakura will fling her arms around him and telling everyone that they will be married. Sasuke shook his head but agree on the fact that the Haruno Sakura he knows is like that. But when he came to the meeting place, he found her sitting near a dandelion flower, quiet, all alone.

        Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Sakura then picked the dandelion and blew it into smaller pieces. A blonde bubbly boy sat next to her and started a conversation with her. Sasuke wasn't too far not to hear the conversation, nor was he too near to attract their attention.

        "…What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

        Sasuke thought that this is it. Sakura will spill the beans to Naruto and Naruto will tell the whole world about it.

        "Aren't flowers beautiful??" Sakura said, picking another dandelion. There was a small smile forming at her lips.

        "Yup! Yup! Yup! Flowers makes your day colorful." Naruto answered.

        "Sakura?"

        "Hmmm?"

        "Eh…" Naruto scratched his head and sat like a dog. "What does Sasuke have which made you fall for him? Don't hit me okay??" Naruto added while rising to the position wherein his head is covered by his arms. Amazingly, Sakura didn't hit him; instead, she giggled.

        "As a matter of fact, I don't know Naruto." She paused for a moment then continued. "I admit he's not your not-in-shining-armor type of guy but when I see him, I feel like I'm safe." There was a long, long silence so Naruto thought it was the end of her answer, but then she continued. "(Laughs) you know sometimes Naruto?? I get a headache or sometimes I do crazy things just for him…"

        "I know that…" Naruto said then rise to the protect-my-head-from-her-knuckles position again.

        "(Laughs) I know it's obvious but I couldn't help it. He's like a part of me…"

        "But Sakura…"

        "Hmmm??"

        "What if the time came when Sasuke found the person he will love?"

        "My, My Naruto! Where did you get those question?"

        "It just came to me you know…He's a loner and all but IF EVER he did fell in love but it wasn't you…eh…what're you going to do?"

        With this, Sakura stood up, the dandelion still in her hands. "Then, it is also the time I'll set him free. Naruto, love, is like this little flower. You held it in you hand to tight, it'll die, you held it to loose, it'll go but if it is right, it'll just stay in place, small…but still lovely…

        Naruto was confused. Of course, a kid-minded boy like him wouldn't understand these words yet.

        "But when the time came my little dandelion has finally choose its wind, I'll help him go with the wind, so it'll scatter…his love will scatter…"

        Sakura then faced Naruto again. Her eyes smiling but it weren't twinkling. "I'm happy? You know why? Because I showed the person I love how I love him even if he takes it, or refuses it.

        Sasuke heard enough, he was to take a step backward but because of the muddy land, he made a squeaking noise that attracted Naruto's attention.

        "Oi Sasuke! Come and join us here!" It's like Sasuke didn't hear him. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at each other. Sasuke made a small smile that made Sakura blush. Naruto looked at Sakura…mmm…I wonder what's bothering her, and then at Sasuke…mmm…I wonder what's wrong with him.

        "Naruto…" The two blurted out at the same time.

        "Neh?" said the confused Naruto.

        "Naruto could you leave…" Sasuke started out again but…

        "Hey Mr. Uchiha! Be a gentleman! Ladies first!" Naruto said and faced Sakura.

        "Naruto, can I borrow your cd man?" Asked Sakura

        Naruto gave Sakura his cd man and with one last look at Sasuke, Sakura sat under the shade of a nearby tree.

        Sakura doesn't know why was she so afraid at Sasuke now? Why now? Now that she had finally had the attention she was longing to have for a long time. She played one of Naruto's cd. Funny, it was a love song. She didn't know Naruto likes mellow songs…then the song started playing:

                Maybe you'll soon forget about all

                Or maybe you'll miss it like I do

                One things for sure

                I'm all knocked out

                Spend too much time thinking of you

                And I can't get you out of my dreams

                Now I know that you're the dangerous kind

                And your smile is tattooed on my mind

                And I can't get you out of my dreams

                Don't…

                "Huh?"

        Sakura took off the earphones and heard Naruto calling her.

        "Sakura! Time to train!" Sakura turned the cd man off then rushed beside Naruto, giving back his cd man.

        Kakashi wasn't dumb to know that something was wrong. If he was, then he wouldn't be there, teaching those Fckng kids different type of jutsus. Sasuke was too lazy to train while Sakura was too quiet it almost made him deaf.

        "If I'm right I am familiar with this scene. Ah! Chapter 12!" He took his "Icha Icha Paradise" book and started to read it again.

        "Hoy Kakashi sensei! Are we going to train or what?" Naruto said getting really irritated. "People sure act weird today…"

        "Okay Sakura…you're turn." Kakashi said but Sakura wasn't paying any attention at all. She was staring blankly.

        "Sakura!"

        "Oh! Is it my turn already?" Sakura stood up and made the hand seal of the stealth jutsu. "How did I do sensei?"

        Kakashi held Sakura's forehead. "Are you sick? You know Sakura that you're perfect in controlling your chakra and this is the first time you missed.

        "Oh! Sorry, I'm just not feeling well lately…" She said and sat at the big root of the same tree.

        "Okay next, Sasuke."

        "Mark me 0 coach, I don't feel like doing it…"

        "Suit yourself." Kakashi said and mark the name Uchiha Sasuke a zero

        "What?! You will just let them that way?!" Naruto said with a shock. Kakashi just stared at Naruto and patted Naruto's back hard, making him fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Naruto said angrily while Kakashi just laughed it off.

 Then Kakashi put out again his Icha Icha Paradise. "See what love can do…" he muttered to himself.

This was really irritating Sasuke. For the first time ever in his life, Sakura is avoiding him. "C'mon Sakura, I just wanted to talk." He muttered to himself. He could almost have a heart attack when Kakashi suddenly appeared before him.

        "Yo…" Kakashi said coolly.

        "Yo yourself…"

        "You know there's nothing bad about asking…" Kakashi tried to pull the subject.

        "Okay then, why is your face covered?" Sasuke said trying to turn the wheel to another direction.

        "Okay Uchiha Sasuke, but if you can't handle it anymore, just call my name twice and I'll be there…" Kakashi said and with a smoke he disappeared.

        Sasuke coughed because of the smoke. Finally giving up, he sat down. It had never happened to him before. Usually, girls chase him but it's like the world just turned upside down. Now, he's chasing a girl; the girl the once, twice or many times chased him. Then Naruto's voice echoed inside his head. "My piece of advice to ya, find someone you will love and will love you. There are plenty out there. That includes Sakura…" it kept repeating inside his head. What must he do? He then took a deep breath and called Kakashi's name twice.

        "I know you couldn't handle it." Kakashi teased him.

        "Alright already! Why is she avoiding me?"

        "Okay, first I want to know the truth. Did something happen between you and her last night?"

        "How did you know about that?" Sasuke asked in shock.

        "I was patrolling the village and I saw you and her on that cute position under the rain. You were the only one out in the rain you know…"

        "Feh…nonsense…nothing happened. I just…"

        "Go on…" Kakashi said. His uncovered eye widened. Sasuke felt the stomach thing again. But now, as if the worm ate all his intestines and he feels his stomach's nothing but air. "I just sleep beside her and kiss her that's all…" He said. His face was pink turning to the darkest pink ever (not red, pink!!! Don't argue!)

        "That's explains it!"

        "Explain what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

        "Heh! You may be the no. 1 rookie but in this case, you know nothing." Kakashi said while patting Sasuke's head like a dog. Sasuke brushed it off with a small "gerroff!" word

        "Sakura has been avoiding you because she already showed you how she truly love you." At this moment, Sasuke's head was filled with Sakura's voice: "I'm happy? You know why? Because I showed the person I love how I love him even if he takes it, or refuses it."

        "Sasuke! Still listening?" Kakashi pat Sasuke hard on the back making him fall to reality once again with a large "thump!"

        "Yeah…go on…"

        "Like what I was saying. It's now your turn to show her how you love her. Wait, the question is, do you love her?"

        Sasuke felt his body temperature rise… "I don't…" he said but when he saw Kakashi raised his eyebrow, he said "Aye…"

        "Just show her how you love her…" this was the last word Kakashi said and started wandering around.

"Show her how I love her. But how?" This kept repeating inside his head. Now he was sure what he feels about Sakura and how can he tell her?

"Show her…"

He already did. Last night, the kiss. But, is that enough to show her how he loves her? He recalled some of the memories when the team 7 was just getting started…

Flashback

         "Hi! Sasuke-kun, you know you're the cutest no. 1 rookie I have ever seen!" Sakura high tone voice said.

        "You're annoying like Naruto." He said coldly but still Sakura smiled at her. The sweetest smile she could ever give.

        "You're so great!" Sakura said.

        "If you can mind me, go and practice a technique or two…" Sasuke said coldly.

End

        Now he realized. It was already in front of him but he pretended not to see it. He admitted he was overcome by the darkness in his heart. He was focused on giving his clan revenge. His clan! His family…

Flashback

        "Mommy, look what that bad dog did to me!" A voice of a 3-year-old boy said as he runs toward his mother, sobbing.

        "Don't you worry. Mommy's here." Said the raven-haired lady the boy called his mommy. "Up you go…" The lady said as she carries her son and let him sit at the table. "Now tell me where is the booboo?"

        The boy showed his finger.

        "Now, now I'll put some medicine in it and I'll kiss the booboo goodbye. Is that okay?"

        The boy nodded. After the finger was wrapped with bandage, the lady asked her son in a playful manner. "Now I wonder what did my big boy did to that bad dog?"

        "I kicked it!" said the boy happily.

        "Now don't do that again…"

        "Why not?"

        "Because even bad dogs have feelings. Now what will you feel if you've been kicked by your brother Itachi?"

        "I'll…feel bad?"

        "That's right. Now off you go…" The lady said as he carries her son down. "…and play in the yard." The little boy was such in a hurry it tripped. Good thing her mother was there.

        "Are you alright?"

        "Yep!" The boy said happily, giving her mother a smile.

        "Oh Sasuke…" the lady said as she hugged her little boy.

        "I love you momma…" little Sasuke said with his little voice. "Someday, I'll marry someone like you…"

End

         "Marry someone like her…" Sasuke whispered. It was already 2:30 in the afternoon, and they were doing nothing; except for Naruto who tries to catch some birds.

        Sasuke closed his eyes. For the first time in many years, he wanted to talk to his beloved mother.

        "Mother, please give me some sign that Sakura is the right one…" he whispered to himself.

        He arrived at his house at 8:30. Feeling to lazy to train, he went straight to bed. Then he had a dream…

        He was on their training area; he was still a kid. Her mother was near a dandelion flower. Sasuke approached her but her mother stood up and went to a Cherry Blossom Tree. He followed. Many Sakura flowers were falling. Sasuke caught one and gave it to her mother.

        "The sign is the booboo…" Her mother whispered then it drifted away. The color of his dream worn out slowly. He was panicking because it was becoming darker and darker…then

        "Sasuke-kun!" A high tone voice made the colors back. He looked for any Haruno Sakura but she wasn't there. There were many Sakura trees but no Haruno Sakura…

        Then he woke up.

        He arrived at the training area 30 minutes late. For that, he was punished to catch all leaves that will fall from any of the trees in their area. It was pretty lame though. They were still stuck on that stupid stealth technique. Sakura was ALMOST back to normal. She said her normal greeting to him but without excitement in her voice. (Morning Sasuke-kun)

        "12:30! Time to eat!" Naruto said. He was headed to his usual stop, the store where ramen was sold and surprisingly, Sasuke wanted to come.

        "Sho why id hu wan thu cam agen?" Naruto asked Sasuke, his mouth full with noodles.

        "I'm quite hungry." He said calmly. Naruto slurped the last noodle and asked for another one. Before he digs into it, he asked him again "Did you and Sakura had a fight? You seem to avoid each other."

        Sasuke was about to open his mouth to eat the noodles but he froze to that question. "Err…no…"

        "Then why are you avoiding each other?"

        "We're not avoiding each other. It's just a coincidence we're not seeing each other."

        The two started eating quietly. (Not talking that is…Naruto slurped his noodles loudly)

        Sasuke was trying to understand what he's dream was all about…he couldn't figure it out.

        "Ooooooouuuuuuuccccchhhh!" Naruto yelled in pain holding his finger. "I just touch the hot boiling water! Now I think I've got a booboo."

        Sasuke was surprised. "What did you say Naruto?"

        "Are you deaf? I said I have a booboo. Know what booboo means?"

        "Yes! Now I know!" Sasuke said.

        "You know what?" Naruto asked curiously. "You know the meaning of booboo?"

        "Yes…err…I mean no!"

        "Oh! You got a booboo on your butt but doesn't know it was a booboo"

        "Oh just shut up and eat your ramen!" Sasuke said. At last! The sign appeared! Thanks to Naruto.

        "Naruto!"

        "Row what?" replied Naruto whose mouth is filled with noodles. "Can't you shee m bushy here?"

        "Naruto! What will you do if you want to show someone that you love her?" At this, Naruto gulped the whole noodles in his mouth and choked. "Where in the world did that came from?"

        "Just answer it!"

        Naruto rubbed his chin. "I never had done anything but if the time came, I think I'll send her letters or call her." Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "Is Sakura involved here?"

        "None of your business." Then Sasuke jumped from his seat and headed home.

        "Oi! Won't you come back to school?" Naruto shouted out.

        "Just tell Kakashi sensei it's urgent. He knows about it." Sasuke shouted back.

        Sasuke spent hours writing the perfect words to tell Sakura how he feels.

        "I really love you…nah too lame!" he crumpled it and threw it at his side. Lots of papers were now scattered.

        It was already 5 in the afternoon when he finally gave up on writing. He lied on the floor, together with the papers he crumpled. He stood up and went out of his house and went to the nearest telephone booth. He inserted a quarter then "Hello, connect me to the Haruno Residence, NOW!" But as soon as the phone rings, he puts down the receiver. He did this for almost 12 times until he runs out of quarter.

        The next day, Sasuke tried to be as normal as possible. Being cold and loner as possible. Sakura meanwhile was really getting back to herself except when she sees Sasuke and runs away.

        "What's the matter?" Naruto asked the loner.

        "Nothing…"

        "Are you a human being?"

        "Don't start that again Uzumaki Naruto!"

        "Hehe! Just checking. Hey wait!" Naruto said as he tries to catch up with a group of other student holding a radio. "Can I borrow that for a moment. Just this song?" The boy finally agreed. Naruto came back holding the radio "I love this song! It's in my cd! Listen…" Naruto said as he turns the volume up. The song was almost half way and Sasuke was muttering the word "pathetic!" but decided to listen to the song…

                Don't wanna write, I don't wanna call

                ---I would not know what to say

                It should be you that's how I want it to be

                Tell me you feel the same way

                And I can't get you out of my dreams

        Now I know that you're the dangerous kind

                And your smile is tattooed on my mind

                And I can't get you out of my dreams…

        "It's interesting…but still it's lame!" Sasuke said and finally took off. "The song seems very familiar…" He thought,

        "Ma! I'm home!" Sakura said while taking his shoes and entered her house.

        "Ah! Sakura…dinner will be prepared shortly." For the past few days Sakura had been avoiding Sasuke. She doesn't know why. All she knew is when she saw him, her knees make her feel it was made of rubber.

        "Ma?"

        "What is it dear?"

        "Can I stop going to school?"

        "Of course not dear! Such a ridiculous question indeed!" Sakura made a loud sigh and let herself fall from the ground. She wasn't sure what would happen next. She just remembered what she told to Naruto. "I'm happy cause I showed the person I love how I love him." And now, what next?

        "(Sigh) if teen years is this hard, I would have skip it and turn into a grandma."

        "What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter's face.

        "Ma? Did I do the right thing? You see, I love this person so much and I showed him how I love him but still, I don't think he sees it. Now, I started to avoid him so that he can decide if he would accept my love or reject it…"

        "Shush my child. I know. I understand. What you did was good and also bad. It was good because you let that person choose on his own free will and not forcing him to love you. It's bad because you're torturing yourself."

        "I know ma but it can't be that easy to face another day and pretend to be strong when you see him. It's also not easy to make all things back to normal."

        "Don't worry, that person will soon have his decision. Are you ready to accept whatever his choice will be?"

        "Guess so…"

        "Now come on and eat your dinner. That'll make you feel better."

        "Naruto would you stop playing that stupid rock song!" Sasuke said. He's been hanging around with Naruto in the Ramen store again.

        "What's your problem?"

        "Nothing."

        "Hey Sasuke, you're hiding something from me aren't ya?"

        "Nothing."

        "Oh I know you. Come on! Maybe I could help ya…"

        "Just shut up!

        "C'mon Sasuke. Did I ever spill one of your secrets?"

        "Want me to enumerate them all?"

        Getting really annoyed Naruto murmured. "Maybe that's why Sakura is avoiding you."

        "All right! All right! It's all about Sakura! I love her and I don't know how to show it to her!" Sasuke said sheepishly.

        "Aha! You spilled it! I didn't force ya!" Naruto said. "So, tell me the whole story."

        And so, Sasuke told it all from the pouring rain to the present.

        "I mean, it's just now I realize I love her.  I got irritated by her kindness, but I didn't know she's becoming part of me." Sasuke said. He found Naruto crying. "That is the sweetest thing I had ever heard!" he sobbed then blowing his nose loudly. "Okay then, I'll help ya! I just need some plan…

        Sakura had just finished her shower so she decided to turn the radio on.

        "Hey! I know this song! This is the song from Naruto's cd:

                Oh yesterday I was feeling safe

                All I do today is trying to be brave

        She quickly turned the radio off. It was like the song was address to her…since the first time she heard it even thought she never finished the song. It made her shiver slightly.

        Sasuke got so bored on looking at Naruto pacing up and down trying to create some ridiculous plan so he decided to turn on the radio. "Hey I know this song." He muttered to himself. It was almost finished:

                And no melody can seem to soothe my mind

                And I curse you for being so sweet and so kind…

        "That's it!" Naruto's voice was so loud it overtakes the sound of the radio so Sasuke thought it was useless to hear the song so he turned it off.

        "Here's the plan!" Naruto whispered it to Sasuke and from the look on Sasuke's face, he's convinced.

        Sakura entered their room and found it was empty, and dirty too. She decided to clean the mess up to save herself from boredom. The sun hadn't rise completely so the room was rather dark. The wind was cold too. The song in her head kept playing. While it did, images of Sasuke pop into her head. She wasn't sure if she's ready to face Sasuke's decision. She took a deep breath and continues on sweeping the floor. Then another student came in holding a large cassette.

        "Err…miss…can I just leave it here for a while?" The boy said.

        Sakura smiled. "Only one condition. Can I play it?" The boy chuckled and then nod, and then he was off. Sakura turned the radio on the v.j had just introduced a lively song that made Sakura feel better.

        The door slid open again so Sakura thought it was the owner of the radio.

        "Oh…you're back. When you leave, could you turn on the lights. Its really dark in here." Sakura said while not facing the man." The door closed but still, the man didn't open the lights.

        "What's the matter are you deaf?" Sakura said and turned to face the man. It wasn't the owner of the radio. Instead, it was Sasuke.

        "Oh! I thought…I thought…you were…" Sakura said nervously, her face flushing. Sasuke said nothing and sat on a chair near the window. He closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

        Silence again. The only thing that was making a sound was the radio, which kept playing lively tune. Sakura, finally finished cleaning, opened a book from their shelves and started reading it quietly.

        "Pretending to read won't help you know…" Sasuke said at the end of his mouth.

        Sakura did not answer so Sasuke tried to find another way to get this going.

        "You know, I can't master the Stealth technique…I need SOMEONE to teach me how…" He said again but it was almost like a whisper. Uchiha Sasuke never asked anyone for help, especially to a girl that once flirted him.

        Again, Sakura remained silent. Looking for another way, Sasuke found the trash can near his seat. It was full of dirt that Sakura had just swept. He stuck out his right foot and kicked it gently, causing the dirt to scatter again. The wind was like on Sasuke's side. It started to blow the dirt, making it scatter all over the room. This caught Sakura's attention.

        "I spent 30 minutes sweeping those. Why did you do that?" She said looking irritated.

        "Did what?"

        "Now don't you lie to me Uchiha Sasuke!"

        Sasuke stood up. "If I did lie, what'll you gonna do? neh?"

        Sakura said nothing but she was looking at him. Her eyes shone as if it was filled with tears.

        None of them spoke…

        "I need to know…" Sakura said, looking away.

        "neh?"

        "I need to know…you're decision…"

        Sasuke held his breath. "Yes, I already have my decision."

        "Then tell me. Make it quick!" Sakura said, her eyes filled with tears.

        "No. I'll say it to you slowly." Sasuke said, taking a step forward.

        "Is this your way to hurt me? I prefer if you do it like a ninja." Sakura said, her voice shaking. She quickly rose into a fight position, but her hands were shaking.

        It hurts him to see her cry, see her sob. But still he said nothing. Sakura started to attack him. She tried to punch him, which he dodges, her tears flying everywhere. She tried to kick him in the stomach but he was very fast. All she caught was the table, which flew and hit another table. She tried this over and over again but all she hit is the room's table and chairs.

        Sasuke jump near the window while Sakura, still crying, approached him, her fist close, ready to give him another one. Sasuke quickly duck and Sakura hit the window, making it close. Sasuke jumps to the next window. Sakura followed trying her best to punch him and again, she missed but hit the window, making it close. This happened again and again until all the windows were close.

        "You have nowhere to go." Sakura said.

        "Guess again…"

        Sakura then kicked Sasuke but missing only an inch. Sasuke was too busy paying attention at her feet he was surprise when he saw her hands. She wanted to slap him and because Sasuke was too fast, she only caught Sasuke's right sleeve and she ripped it completely. Sasuke jumped away from her for a few meters. Sakura then started again attacking him but when she was a few inches away from him, Sasuke jumped and now, he was facing her back. Sakura was cornered.

        Seeing there was no hope, Sakura sobbed. She knew it would turn out like this. She was just so stubborn. Sasuke ripped his other sleeve making his two muscular arms visible. He then approached Sakura. He offered his sleeve to her.

        "Here. I don't want to see you crying." Sakura quickly took it and wiped her tears, but she was still sobbing. "You didn't let me finish." He said.

        "And why…hic…should I? I know what…hic… you'll say." She replied.

        "You do? You mean you know I can't sleep at night thinking of you? You know I've been asking for help from my dead mum just for you? You know I've been asking for help from that stupid Naruto to tell you how I feel? Is that it huh Sakura?" he said while pressing his right arm on the wall, Sakura in front of him. "Now I know how you love me…"

        "You know nothing!" Sakura said sternly.

        Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're right. I know nothing." He bowed is head, then lift it up again to look at those green, teary eyes. "I know nothing about happiness, or whatsoever involve in it. I know nothing about expression, feelings, or emotion. I don't even know why I'm here facing you!"

        Sasuke took a deep breath again and continued. "You're right I know nothing. I don't know why you're glued on my head 24/7, I don't know why my world is all gray, I don't know why until now I can't forget what happened the other night, and I don't know why even in my dreams you're there!" Sasuke punched the wall hard giving it a crack. Sakura shivered.

        "Sakura I love you. I really do." He said this very slowly. "I was so dumb not to recognize the sweetest and kindest girl in the world already in my front. So I was wondering if you could teach me…"

        "Teach you what?" Sakura said quietly.

        "Teach me how to be happy."

        Sakura smiled but tears were still falling from her eyes. "You love me?"

        Sasuke's lips broke into a wide smile Sakura had never seen before. Then, he nodded. "Did you love me because I'm sweet and kind?"

        "No."

        Sakura eyebrow rose. "Then why?"

        "I love you because you're Sakura." Sasuke said simply. Sakura smiled while sniffing. Sasuke chuckled and started to wipe her tears. Slowly, Sasuke's head move closely to hers…then the moment…they kissed each other. The sun was beginning to rise. Some rays of it escaped the window giving them little light that shone directly at them

        "Okay, okay! We've got a request here by an annoying little boy. What's your name?" Said the V.J in the radio.

        "Err…Naruto." Said another voice inside it.

        "Okay Naruto! Here's the song you've requested." Said the V.J in an annoyed sort of way.

                        Maybe you soon forget about all

                        Or maybe you'll miss it like I do

                        One things for sure

                        I'm all knock out

                        Spend too much time thinking of you

                        And I can't get you out of my dreams

                        Now I know that you're the dangerous kind

                        And your smile is tattooed on my mind

                        And I can't get you out of my dreams

        "Why is Naruto on the radio station?" Sakura asked.

        "I told him so…"

        "Why?"

        "I ordered him to play that song…"

        "Why?"

        "'Cause I want to dedicate it to you…" Sasuke said. "Here's my favorite part." He added when the singer started to sing again. "Would you care to dance?" He asked while offering her his hand. Sakura smiled then bow then attached her arms to his shoulder, letting her head rest to his chest. Sasuke, on the other hand, put his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly.

Don't wanna write, Don't wanna call

----I would not know what to say

It should be you that's how I want it to be

Tell me you feel the same way

And I can't get you out of my dreams

Now I know that you're the dangerous kind

And your smile is tattooed on my mind

And I can't get you out of my dreams

        Sakura was contented. She closed her eyes and tried to feel Sasuke's heartbeat. It was beating fast, but not hard. She smiled while whispering the words "I love you." She wished this wouldn't end. She was happy. No, she was glad. It was difficult to find the words to describe what she feels right now. He held her. It wasn't tight but it was firm. She felt she's safe. She felt she was home.

        Sasuke had never felt this feeling before, but he like it. He really likes it. He felt Sakura's head move more closer to his chest. It tickles him, he was happy. He felt his world, that was once gray, became colorful again. Now he knows what his dream was all about. With her, he feels he could defeat every enemy he faces.

                Oh yesterday I was feeling safe

                All I do today is trying to be brave

                And no melody can seem to soothe my mind

                Now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind

                And I can't get you out of my dreams

                Now I know that you're the dangerous kind

                And your face is tattooed on my mind

                And I can't get you out of my dream

                Yes I know you're tattooed on my mind you're tattooed…

        "Sasuke-kun?"

        "nn?"

        "Will we tell the others?"

        "Would you like to tell the others?"

        Sakura sighed. Then she said "no."

        Sasuke looked down. "No?"

        "Yup, No. I don't want to ruin your reputation here. We'll just wait for the right time…"

        "Okay, if you say so…"Sasuke replied but there was a disapproval in his tone.

        The door slid open and cheerful blonde boy appeared holding a bouquet of flowers. "Sasuke! Here's a bouquet go on and…huh?" He wondered. Sasuke was on his way out of the room.

        "Eh…Sasuke! Here's the bouquet you told me to…"

        "Give it to your grandma." Sasuke said coolly while stepping out of the room, his hands in his pocket, ignoring the look on Naruto's face.

        "Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked himself. Then a pink-haired girl passed him. "Err…Sakura…would you like these…"

        "Ummm Naruto? Could you do me a favor?" Sakura said with his usual smile.

        "Errr…okay…"

        "Would you clean the room then give the radio back when its owner get back. Thanks!"

        "But Sakura…I…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because Sakura was off. "Oh great! Sasuke told me to buy these and now? What just happened?!" Naruto leaned on the wall and looked at the bouquet. "I got in trouble in the radio station because of them, I was almost bitten by a dog because of this bouquet and when I got here, nothing happened! No excitement?! Pfff!" Naruto said. "Then I got to clean this stinking room!" He was about to throw the bouquet when again, out of nowhere, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

        "Don't! It's too lovely to be thrown away." Kakashi said.

        "Kakashi-sensei? What had just happened to Sasuke and Sakura?"

        "You'll understand. When you're ready." Kakashi said coolly. "Do me a favor and give that bouquet to someone special."

 And at this…

        "Good Morning Naruto." Hinata said; her face slightly flushed.

        "Oh…hi Hinata!" He said while giving her the bouquet. "Go on take it. It's yours."

        Hinata's face turned red. "For me?"

        "Yup! Take it!" Naruto said while putting his arms at the back of his head.

        "Thank you." Hinata said softly.

        "Don't mention it!" Naruto said while blushing slightly.

        And as the usual, Kakashi saw the whole scene. "Oh boy! Here we go again!"

End!!!

        **Authors Comments:** Remember the dandelion flower part? I just realize it's always A sakura tree or flower so why not a different flower! Anyway, that's it!!j


End file.
